Kiss and Die
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: Hidupku membosankan. Setidaknya sebelum aku dikejar malaikat tampan itu. Apa kalian pikir aku beruntung dikejar seorang malaikat? Aku tidak seberuntung itu. Karena malaikat yang mengejarku itu adalah Malaikat kematian. Namaku Sakura, aku ingin sekali merasakan ciuman pertama yang romantis. Tapi bagaimana kalau harga ciuman pertamaku itu adalah hidupku sendiri? Apa aku bisa bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

Hidupku membosankan. Setidaknya sebelum aku dikejar malaikat tampan itu. Apa kalian berpikir aku beruntung karena dikejar-kejar seorang malaikat? Tidak! Aku tidak seberuntung itu. Karena malaikat yang mengejarku itu adalah...

–Malaikat kematian.

Namaku Sakura, aku ingin sekali merasakan ciuman pertama yang romantis. Tapi bagaimana kalau harga ciuman pertamaku itu adalah hidupku sendiri? Apa aku bisa merasa bahagia saat merasakan ciuman itu?

.

* * *

.

_**Kiss and Die**_

_**By**_**: Kamikaze Ayy**

Naruto dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya mengarang fiksi ini tanpa mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan materi dari isi cerita.

_Pairing_ : **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

_Genre : Supranatural, Suspense, Tragedy and Romance_

_Dedicated for all the readers_

_**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**_

_**NO FLAME!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter : 1**

_TIIIIIINNNN..._

Bunyi klakson bus yang sedang kunaiki menyadarkanku bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di tujuanku. Sekolah. Ya, sekolah. _Konoha High School_. Salah satu sekolah lanjutan tingkat atas yang cukup populer di wilayah Konoha. Meski populer, tapi menurutku tidak begitu. _Well_, biasa saja. Ah, mungkin itu hanya bagiku sih.

Setelah bus benar-benar berhenti tepat di halte dekat sekolahku tersebut, aku pun mulai tenggelam dalam perjuanganku berdesak-desakkan dengan penumpang lainnya yang juga akan turun.

"Haaah... Haaaah..." Dan setelah melewati halang rintang yang ada, akhirnya aku berhasil turun dengan selamat. Aku pun segera berusaha mengambil nafas dengan menghirup udara sebanyak yang aku bisa.

Ah, kalian pasti bingung dan mulai bertanya tentang identitasku. _Oke_, perkenalkan namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura lengkapnya. Aku seorang siswi yang –yah, kalian sudah tau, bukan?– bersekolah di _Konoha High School_. Mungkin bagi banyak orang, aku cukup beruntung bisa bersekolah disitu. Tapi menurutku biasa saja.

Dari halte, aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Dapat dilihat cukup banyak siswa dan siswi yang juga baru datang. Aku melewati koridor dan menuju kelasku. Aku bukanlah siswi yang terkenal di sekolah. Yah, tentu saja, karena aku tidak mememiliki sisi kemenarikan satupun. Aku tidak cantik –tapi aku juga tidak jelek amat,– aku bukan anggota OSIS, Aku juga bukan murid teladan atau murid jenius dengan segudang prestasi. Aku biasa saja. Ah, bahkan mungkin aku sama sekali tak dikenal siapapun. Terkecuali oleh sahabatku sendiri, tentunya.

"Sakuraaaaa..."

Ya, itu dia salah satunya. Namanya Ino Yamanaka. Tapi aku lebih sering memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan yang ku buat sendiri.

"_Pig_, kau tak perlu berteriak-teriak begitu." Aku bersungut kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Aku baru saja tiba di depan kelas dan dia sudah meneriakkan namaku dengan begitu kerasnya. Apalagi kini semua mata terlihat memandang ke arahku. _Oke_, ini memalukan.

"Sakura, apa kau tau?" Tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Mungkin bisa saja kalau aku bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini. Ah, tapi kalau boleh ku tebak, ini pasti mengenai cowok. "Kencanku dengan Sai-_kun _kemarin sungguh menyenangkan." _See_? Benar 'kan?

"Oh, ya?" Aku berpura-pura tertarik dengan apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Padahal aku sudah cukup bosan mendengar Ino bercerita tentang hal semacam ini setiap hari –Ah, tidak. Setiap ada kesempatan tepatnya.

"Iya, kemarin kami makan di restoran mewah di daerah konoha barat. Kau tau sendiri 'kan, disana terkenal dengan tempat-tempat makan romantis. Dia juga menggandengku saat turun dari mobil. Ah, rasanya seperti putri saja," ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Membuatku ngeri sendiri mendengar semangatnya.

Aku hanya mengiyakan ceritanya dengan sambil tersenyum supaya dia tak kecewa telah bercerita panjang lebar –yang padahal aku tak tertarik sedikitpun pada ceritanya.

Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang pojok dekat jendela. Yah, aku cukup menyenangi tempat seperti itu karena dengan begitu aku punya cukup waktu luang untuk melamun sembari memandangi langit. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku ini orangnya cukup tertutup. Ehm, aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan hal itu sih. Tapi aku juga tidak membenarkannya. Oke, mungkin aku sedikit cuek dengan lingkungan sekitarku. Aku tidak peduli pada sekelilingku. Karena bagiku, dengan aku baik-baik saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi aku bukan orang jahat kok. Aku juga punya rasa belas kasih. Aku terkadang membantu orang lain yang benar-benar dalam kesusahan. Yah, meskipun itu sangat jarang ku lakukan.

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Kurenai-_sensei_, guru matematika kami pun masuk dengan gayanya yang cukup anggun. Yah, _sensei_ ini merupakan salah satu guru favoritku di sekolah ini. Tapi tidak dengan pelajarannya. Sepanjang pelajaran matematika itu pun aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan menatapi langit biru. Aku masih teringat akan cerita Ino tadi. Tentang pria, ya? _Well_, jujur saja aku memang sudah pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Tapi entah mengapa aku belum pernah mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Kenapa? Apa kalian mulai menganggapku sebagai perempuan normal? Tentu saja. Aku memang sepenuhnya normal. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku tetaplah seorang gadis remaja yang terkadang mendambakan seorang pangeran tampan naik kuda putih datang menjemput. _Oke_, ku rasa itu terlalu mendramatisir.

Tapi ini serius! Aku belum pernah berciuman. Dan aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan ciuman pertama. Hey, jangan menganggapku seperti cewek murahan. Aku tidak serendah itu. Tentu saja aku hanya mau berciuman dengan seseorang pria yang tepat. Tepat disini adalah dalam artian aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Juga aku mau ciuman pertama yang romantis. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan memasang patok untuk harga ciuman pertamaku ini? ehm, tidak! Kurasa wajar saja. Benar 'kan? Bahkan aku sempat berpikir, aku tidak ingin mati sebelum aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku seperti yang selama ini ku impikan. Gila?

Dari jendela kelasku ini aku dapat melihat ke arah lapangan sekolah. Dari situ ku lihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah cemerlang sedang berlarian kesana kemari sembari men-_dribble_ bola basket di tangannya. Ya, itu dia, Sasori-_senpai_. _Senpai_ yang sudah lama begitu ku kagumi. Sasori-_senpai_ memang tidak terlalu populer, ia juga tidak serupawan Pein-_senpai_. Tapi entah mengapa aku begitu mengagumi sosoknya. Dan akhir-akhir ini kami juga sudah mulai dekat. Yah, meskipun itu hanya sekedar dekat dalam dunia maya sih. Hey, tapi kan setidaknya ada kemajuan daripada tidak sama sekali. Betul 'kan? Hampir setiap malam aku dan Sasori-_senpai_ _chatting _untuk mengobrolkan banyak hal. Hehehe... Aku jadi malu sendiri kalau mengingatnya.

_Kriiiiiing..._

Oh, bel istirahat rupanya. Wow, sudah berapa lama aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku sendiri?

"Sakura, ayo ke kantin!" Ino datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku makan di kantin seperti biasa.

Aku mengangguk perlahan sebagai tanda persetujuan akan ajakannya. Tapi terlebih dahulu aku membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisku ke dalam tas. Mengambil dompet dan ponsel, lalu pergi kekantin bersama Ino dan Hinata –Salah satu sahabat baikku juga– yang sepertinya sudah menunggu kami sedari tadi di pintu kelas.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu bersama ketua tim sepak bola itu, Hinata-_chan_?" Setelah memesan makanan, kami duduk di meja yang terlihat masih kosong. Dan Ino membuka pembicaraan tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyakan perihal hubungan Hinata dengan salah satu ketua tim dari ekskul sepak bola. Kalau boleh ku bilang, pemuda dengan rambut pirang model jabrik itu tidak cukup tampan. Malah terkesan sangat berisik dan kelewat bersemangat tiap harinya. Tapi entah mengapa Hinata yang terkesan pendiam dan amat pemalu ini sangat menyukainya.

"Ah, Na..Naruto-_kun_. ka-kami baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata seraya menunduk sembari memainkan jemari-jemarinya sendiri. Lihatlah, bahkan dia sudah sangat merona meski hanya sekedar bertanya tentang Naruto sedikit saja.

Sudah jelas, bukan? Diantara aku dan sahabat-sahabatku, ku pikir akulah yang paling sial dalam hal percintaan. Kenapa begitu? Tentu saja sudah sangat jelas. Mereka berdua bisa bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing. Meski Ino baru saja seminggu yang lalu putus dengan Shikamaru, tapi sehari kemudian ia sudah berpacaran dengan Sai –Kakak kelas yang sekaligus seorang seniman berbakat. Hinata? Meski sudah lama ia menyukai Naruto tanpa ada balasan dari pemuda berisik itu, tapi setidaknya sebulan yang lalu akhirnya mereka telah resmi berpacaran. Sedangkan aku? _Well_, aku berpacaran dengan Kiba dari kelas sebelah, tapi itu hanya bertahan seminggu lalu kami putus karena dia bilang sudah tidak sayang kepadaku. Dan bahkan itu terjadi sebelum aku mendapatkan ciuman pertama. Miris.

Haaah... betapa menyedihkannya aku.

Ya, inilah hidupku yang begitu monoton dan membosankan... Setidaknya sebelum aku bertemu dengan seorang makhluk tampan yang mengejar-ngejarku. Makhluk dengan dua iris onyx yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang malaikat. Apa kalian berpikir aku beruntung karena dikejar-kejar oleh seorang malaikat? Tidak! Aku tidak seberuntung itu. Andai kalian tau, malaikat yang mengejar-ngejarku itu adalah–

–Malaikat kematian...

Kalian tidak percaya? Oke, jadi begini ceritanya...

oOo

"_Okaa-san_, aku akan menunggu di luar saja," aku berkata kepada _Kaa-san_ yang akan berbelanja di supermarket. Padahal aku diminta untuk menemani ke dalam, tapi entah mengapa aku malas untuk masuk ke sana. Aku lebih tertarik duduk di kedai es krim yang berada di sebelah supermarket.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan kemana-mana, ya!" jawab _Kaa-san_ seraya mulai memasuki supermarket setelah sebelumnya mengelus lembut surai merah muda milikku.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai memesan seporsi sedang es krim strawberry dengan potongan brownis coklat kesukaanku. Setelah mendapatkan pesananku, aku kemudian memilih duduk di bangku yang terletak di luar kedai jadi aku bisa dengan leluasa memandangi jalan.

Aku menikmati tiap suapan es krimku dengan bosan. Ya, aku bosan karena sendiri. _Well_, aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Tapi aku juga tidak suka sendiri seperti ini. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sendiri yang menolak ajakan _kaa-san_ untuk ikut berbelanja ke dalam supermarket.

Saat aku sedang tenggelam dalam rasa sepiku, angin kencang bertiup dan menghembuskan saputangan yang sedari tadi ku taruh di atas meja. Aku tersentak dan reflek segera bangkit untuk mengejar saputanganku itu agar tidak terbawa angin terlalu jauh.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, tanpa disangka...

_BRAAAAAAAKKK..._

Papan reklame cukup besar yang berada tepat di atas dimana aku tadi duduk menikmati es krim itu jatuh dan menimpa sekaligus menghancurkan bangku beserta semangkuk es krim yang baru ku lahap separuhnya.

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mengucur dengan deras di pelipisku. Sendiku terasa lemas. Dan seluruh badanku serasa mati rasa. Aku jatuh berlutut dengan pandangan yang kosong. Andaikan... andaikan saja sapu tanganku tidak terbawa oleh hembusan angin dan aku tidak mengejarnya. Mu-mungkin aku sudah ... Ah, tidak! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kata itu.

Ya, mungkin aku sudah mati...

Detik berikutnya sudah banyak orang-orang yang menghampiri tempat kejadian. Mereka berkerumun untuk memastikan tidak ada korban dalam peristiwa itu. Pemilik kedai pun tak hentinya berucap kata syukur karena melihat aku selamat dari kecelakaan maut tersebut. Aku terdiam. Entah mengapa? Mungkin aku shock. Aku ketakutan.

Dan... di saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Dia terlihat sedang berdiri di luar kerumunan orang-orang dan memandangiku dengan tatapannya yang begitu tajam dan menusuk. Mungkin jika aku sedang dalam keadaan 'baik-baik saja,' aku pasti sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda dengan wajah rupawan, bermata kelam seperti langit malam, rambutnya gelap dengan model emo mencuat di bagian belakang. Juga, sepasang sayap hitam dari balik punggungnya. Tunggu sebentar! Apa tadi yang ku lihat? SA..SAYAP?

"Saku-_chan_, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba _kaa-san_ datang dan memelukku yang masih terduduk lemas. Pastilah _kaa-san_ sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku. Ya tentu saja, siapa yang tidak khawatir jika tau anaknya baru saja lolos dari maut.

Sekilas aku merasa sudah agak tenang karena pelukan _kaa-san_ yang begitu damai. Setelahnya aku berdiri dan dipapah masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun sebelum mobil benar-benar pergi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk kembali melihat ke tempat dimana barusan terdapat seorang pemuda misterius dengan –yang pada mulanya aku anggap hanya imajinasiku saja– sayap hitam di punggungnya. Namun pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. Menghilang entah kemana.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Mungkin aku salah liat," begitulah gumamku sembari berusaha menenangkan kembali pikiranku yang masih cukup kaget dengan kejadian tadi.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung masuk ke kamar karena _kaa-san_ menyuruhku agar istirahat. Yah, kuakui aku memang mungkin butuh istirahat agar dapat setidaknya sejenak melupakan kejadian tadi.

Perlahan ku buka pintu kamar, aku masuk lalu ku tutup lagi secara perlahan. Namun begitu terkejutnya diriku saat ku sadari ada orang lain yang sedang berada dalam kamarku saat itu. Dia adalah pemuda yang tadi ku lihat di depan kedai es krim.

Dan dia benar-benar ... bersayap?

Aku cukup kaget dengan hal tiba-tiba seperti ini. Mataku terbelalak karena tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang ku lihat. Aku mencoba berteriak, tapi lidahku terasa kelu. Aku hanya bisa memandang pemuda yang kini tengah menghampiriku dengan tatapan penuh rasa takut.

"Sakura Haruno. Maaf, tapi kau harus mati."

_WHAT THE_ ...? Hei, apa-apaan orang ini. sudah seenaknya saja menerorku dengan memakai kostum berjubah hitam panjang yang tak lupa dengan sayap di punggung, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan seenaknya tanpa ijin. _And now_? Sekarang dia malah berkata bahwa aku harus mati. Jangan bercanda!

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Nona!"

Kau bilang tidak bercanda kepadaku setelah sem–. Hei tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia bisa tau apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?

"Karena aku adalah malaikat," ucapnya lagi dengan tenang seraya mulai menatap iris viridianku dengan tajam. Seolah hendak menggali sesuatu dalam lautan hijau irisku.

Malaikat? Apa maksudnya?

"Malaikat? Jangan bercanda! Kau itu penguntit tidak tau malu yang masuk ke dalam kamarku seenaknya tanpa izin." Aku berkata sembari membalas tatapannya yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Aku serius. Aku datang kemari untuk menjemput nyawamu," sahutnya lagi.

Me-menjemput nyawaku? Apa-apaan dia ini!

"..."

"Kau seharusnya sudah mati dalam kecelakaan di depan kedai es krim tadi, Nona. Tapi kau malah berhasil menghindari takdir kematianmu sendiri yang seharusnya terjadi 30 menit lalu," sambungnya dengan tetap berekspresi datar.

_Oh my god_... siapapun, tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya lelucon konyol.

"Kau tidak percaya?" ucapnya dengan sarkastik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa yang membuat aku harus percaya kepadamu, Tuan penguntit." Dengan lantang aku berusaha untuk melawannya. Meski ku akui saat ini aku begitu takut dan gemetaran, tapi aku tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan pria kurang ajar ini.

"Bukan urusanku kau mau percaya atau tidak. Yang penting aku harus mengambil jiwamu sekarang juga," sahutnya santai seolah mengatakan bahwa kematianku adalah hal yang biasa,

Ja-jadi ini bukan candaan? Aku semakin merasa ketakutan.

"Tentu saja bukan, Nona."

"Hei, berhenti membaca pikiranku seenakmu!" Aku berkata dengan kesal. bagaimana tidak, semua yang aku pikirkan tentangnya selalu ia jawab.

"Siapa yang peduli." Dia mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Oh, sungguh rasanya aku ingin mencekik dia. "Baiklah, sekarang bersiap-siaplah! Mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit agak sakit." Ha? Sedikit terasa sakit? Apa dia berniat membunuhku? Oh, jadi yang dia maksud dengan mengambil jiwaku adalah dengan membunuhku begitu? Huh, dasar pembunuh brengsek yang tidak punya sopan santun.

"Hei, aku bisa mendengarmu, Nona." Dia terlihat kesal. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Sudah ku bilang kau berhenti membaca pikiranku!" Aku berkata dengan nada kesal namun tak digubrisnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang pegang tanganku. Aku akan sebisanya membuat agar kau tak merasa sakit. Tapi bila masih terasa, tahanlah! _Oke_?"

"Jangan sentuh!" Aku menepis tangannya yang bermaksud memegang tanganku.

Sekilas ku lihat onyx kelam itu berkilat kesal.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura Haruno! Jadwal kematianmu sudah lewat 30 menit yang lalu. Jika kau masih memaksa untuk tetap hidup, maka akan terjadi banyak ketidak seimbangan di dunia ini." Pemuda itu berkata seraya memegang paksa kedua tanganku. Ia mencengkeram kuat sampai aku tak mampu lagi berontak. _Oke_, apa ini akan menjadi akhir hidupku?

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apa yang sedang kau perdebatkan. Aku punya hak untuk mengatur hidupku, jadi kenapa kau mesti bingung menyuruhku untuk mati, hah?" Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya. Tapi gagal. Cengkeramannya begitu kuat.

Setelah dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha memberontak namun selalu gagal, akhirnya aku menyerah. Bukan berati aku sudah pasrah jika nyawaku dicabut saat itu juga. Hanya saja aku sadar bahwa aku sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawannya.

Aku terdiam lemah. Mataku menatap sayu pada pemuda di hadapanku tersebut.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah siap, Nona?" Dia berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"..." Aku tak menyahutinya. Aku hanya diam karena kepayahan. Yang ku lihat saat ini, dia sedang menutup kedua matanya dan terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu.

Ti-tidak! Kenapa ini? seluruh badanku terasa panas dingin. Persendianku bagaikan tak berfungsi lagi. dadaku serasa sesak bahkan untuk mengambil nafaspun aku tak bisa.

Oh, tidak! Jangan bilang kalau aku akan benar-benar mati saat ini. _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, tolong aku!

"A-aku masih ingin hidup.."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N : Halooooo :D padahal fic _The One of My Eyes_ belom selesai.. eh, saya malah beralih buat fic lain -_- ckckck.. salahkan saja Uci, teman saya yang rewel minta dibuatin fic dengan jalan cerita seperti ini. awalnya saya males banget buat fic multi chap lagi, soalnya gak mau nambah utang fic terlalu banyak -_- tapi berhubung ide yang disumbangkan teman saya itu lumayan bagus.. jadilah saya nekad membuatnya :D hehehe.. dan tenang aja. Fic ini gak akan sepanjang fic-fic multi chap saya yang lain kok.

Okelah, sekian dulu bacotan saya ;DD mohon reviewnya ya, kritik, saran, pendapat, pertanyaan, serta kalau mau salam senyum sapa sama Author pun juga boleh :D hehehe *sok akrab* -_-

Sampai jumpa di chap 2 ya.. ^.^

Pelaihari, 13 Mei 2013

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya bales review dulu, ya! :D

**Azizah primadani** : wkwkwkwk.. maaf deh.. chap kemarin emang terlalu pendek kayaknya :D chap ini udah panjang.. semoga kamu suka. Dan jangan lupa review lagi! ;)

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : ToT gomen... semoga chap ini gak bikin bingung lagi ya... :D

**Sasusaku uciha** : iyaa.. ini udah saya buat super panjang.. ini 2 chapter saya gabungin jadi satu lho.. :* hehehe.. review lagi, ya!

**Guest** : Sasu jatuh cinta ke Saku? Ehmm.. Ra Ha Si A.. :p hehehehe... benarkah rapi? Wkwkwk.. makasih ya.. semoga chap ini tetap rapi seperti kemarin tapi lebih menarik ;D review lagi, ya!

**Hanazono yuri** : iyaaa... ini udah saya updet secepat yang saya mampu.. ;D

**Angela M** : he? Gitu ya? Waduuh, maaf deh kalau gitu.. makasih ya, atas saran dan pendapatnya.. saya sangat menghargai masukannya.. review lagi, ya!

**Milkyway99** : iya.. ini udah saya updet secepat yang saya bisa.. ;D semoga suka..

**Sasusaku kira** : kereeen? Beneran? Makasih *ciumcium* ;D Iya tuh, bayanginsasuke jadi malaikat dengan sayap di punggungnya.. UWAAAAH *Histeris sendiri* hehehe... tentu saja boleh :D panggil apa saja boleh ;D dan ini udah Ayy updet chap 2 nya.. semoga suka ya.. jangan lupa review lagi! ;)

Yosh, udah selesai bales ripiuw nya.. mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.. hehee..

_Oke, back to the story.._

* * *

Hidupku membosankan. Setidaknya sebelum aku dikejar malaikat tampan itu. Apa kalian berpikir aku beruntung karena dikejar-kejar seorang malaikat? Tidak! Aku tidak seberuntung itu. Karena malaikat yang mengejarku itu adalah...

–Malaikat kematian.

Namaku Sakura, aku ingin sekali merasakan ciuman pertama yang romantis. Tapi bagaimana kalau harga ciuman pertamaku itu adalah hidupku sendiri? Apa aku bisa merasa bahagia saat merasakan ciuman itu?

.

* * *

.

_**Kiss and Die**_

_**By**_**: Kamikaze Ayy**

Naruto dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya mengarang fiksi ini tanpa mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan materi dari isi cerita.

_Pairing_ : **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

_Genre : Supranatural, Suspense, Tragedy and Romance_

_Dedicated for all the readers_

_**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**_

_**NO FLAME!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter : 2**

Ti-tidak! Kenapa ini? seluruh badanku terasa panas dingin. Persendianku bagaikan tak berfungsi lagi. dadaku serasa sesak bahkan untuk mengmbil nafaspun aku tak bisa.

Oh, tidak! Jangan bilang kalau aku akan benar-benar mati._ Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, tolong aku!

"A-aku masih ingin hidup.."

Percuma. Pemuda beriris onyx yang mengaku seorang malaikat itu tidak menggubris ucapan permohonanku. Dia terus saja memejamkan matanya. Aku tak menyerah. Aku masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya meski ku tau semua akan sia-sia. Ya, tubuhku terasa lemas. Rasanya aku sudah mati rasa.

"Haah... tidak bisa," ucap pemuda itu lagi seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

_BRUUKK..._

Aku terjatuh ke lantai karena dia tak lagi memegangi tanganku. Aku masih sepenuhnya sadar. Hanya saja tubuhku terasa lemas. Pandanganku kabur dan perlahan menggelap. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Yang ku dengar hanya suaranya sayup-sayup yang sepertinya tengah cemas melihat kondisiku.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku tau kau masih sadar. Jadi jawab aku! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ucapnya dengan nada datar namun terdengar begitu cemas. Haaah... bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau untuk membuka mata saja pun aku tak sanggup. Lidahku terasa kelu. Ugh, sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadapku barusan?

Secara perlahan aku merasa ringan. Aku terbang? Ah, bukan. Aku tidak sedang terbang. Tapi pria tadi lah yang tengah menggendongku ke atas ranjang dan menidurkanku di sana. Aku tak kuat lagi mempertahankan kesadaranku. Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat dan semoga setelah aku bangun nanti semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Ya, aku harap ini semua adalah mimpi.

Dan setelah aku terbangun, aku merasa bahagia karena aku masih berada di kamarku dengan keadaan yang utuh tanpa kurang sedikit pun. Aku hanya berharap semoga mimpi tadi tidak datang lagi.

Tapi salah. Semua itu bukanlah mimpi burukku belaka. Setelah makan malam, aku kembali ke kamarku bermaksud untuk mengerjakan PR matematika. Saat ku buka pintu kamarku, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pria bersayap hitam itu tengah duduk santai di atas ranjangku.

WHAT THE...?

Jadi ini semua bukan mimpi?

oOo

Begitulah ceritanya. Sejak saat itulah, pemuda aneh bersayap itu selalu mengikutiku. Kesal juga kalau begini. Rasanya seperti diawasi setiap saat.

"Jidat? Kau melamun?" Suara Ino yang mengagetkanku pun membuatku tersadar dari alam lamunanku.

"Hee..." aku hanya menyengir menanggapinya. Sepertinya ia kesal karena ceritanya tak ku tanggapi.

"Ya sudahlah. Sepertinya hari ini kita akan pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat guru mendadak," ucap Ino seraya meminum sedikit jus jeruk pesanannya.

"Hmm, benarkah?" Aku tidak tau tentang berita ini, tapi ku harap itu benar. Karena, siapa juga coba yang tidak mau pulang sekolah lebih awal. Ku rasa semua yang menjadi siswa pun pasti sangat mengharapkannya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku mendengarnya dari ketua kelas tadi," jawab Ino santai. Manik saphire itu memandang cuek kepadaku.

Aku diam tak menanggapi karena ada suara pengumuman dari pengeras suara. Dan ternyata benar. Kami diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal.

...

_Bruukkk..._

Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang. Aku merasa lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Setidaknya buka dulu seragammu, Bodoh!"

_TUING..._

Suara maskulin yang amat angkuh itu membuat satu perempatan siku muncul di dahiku. Apa barusan dia mengataiku bodoh? Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa aku selalu masuk peringkat lima besar di kelas.

"Dengar ya, Tuan penguntit bersayap. Aku ti–"

"Berhenti memanggilku penguntit, Nona!" ucapnya singkat memotong perkataanku.

"Kau mengikutiku sejak dua hari yang lalu. Apa lagi namanya jika bukan penguntit?" Aku membalas ucapannya dengan tak kalah sinisnya.

"Sasuke."

"Ha?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke," ucapnya seraya duduk menyender pada sebuah sofa yang terdapat di dalam kamarku.

"_Oke,_ Sasuke. Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku terus seperti ini? Jujur saja aku merasa tidak nyaman dan aku bosan kalau harus diawasi terus olehmu," kataku seraya bangkit dari tidurku dan merubah posisi menjadi duduk bersila di atas ranjangku.

"Memang kau kira kita seperti ini adalah kemauanku? Kau kira aku senang setiap hari harus terus bersamamu dan mengikutimu kemana saja? Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini terus. Aku juga bosan harus selalu bersamamu yang hidupnya selalu suram."

_TUING..._

Oke, kali ini dia mengatai hidupku suram. Apa dia tak punya tata krama dalam berbicara kepada seorang gadis. Aku memijit keningku pelan yang terasa berat karena harus beradu argumen dengan manusia es yang satu ini.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau, pergilah dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi! Beres 'kan masalahnya?" Aku berkata santai seraya mengendikkan bahu.

"Tidak bisa, Bodoh! Sudah ku bilang 'kan? Kau itu lolos dari jadwal kematianmu yang seharusnya. Dan itu membuatku tak bisa jauh-jauh darimu. Kalau tidak ingin aku terus mengikutimu, kau harus mati."

Lagi... Dia selalu saja dengan santai membicarakan kematian dan menyuruhku mati seolah itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Apa dia pikir hidupku ini hanya seharga kacang rebus yang banyak dijual di pinggaran jalan dengan harga terjangkau?

"Lagipula keberadaanku tak mengganggumu 'kan? Aku juga tidak terihat oleh orang lain kecuali dirimu sendiri. Jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan?" sambungnya lagi.

Iya juga sih kalau keberadaannya itu sebenarnya tidak mengganggu kegiatanku sama sekali. Tapi tetap saja 'kan, itu menyebalkan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar seorang malaikat kematian?" tanyaku seraya turun dari ranjang dan mendekatinya.

Sasuke terlihat melirikku sekilas, "Apa kau masih belum percaya, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit sarkastik.

"Entahlah. Aku sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi, kau bersayap. Kau bisa terbang, kau bisa menembus dinding, bahkan kau pun juga dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Ku rasa, tidak ada alasan untukku tidak percaya kepadamu dengan segala keanehanmu itu," ucapku santai seraya mengambil duduk di sampingnya dan manik viridianku hampir tak berkedip memandangnya dengan intens. _Well_, ku akui dia memang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau tertarik denganku?" tanyanya dengan seringai kecil yang membuat urat-urat marahku menjadi berkedut.

_Brrraak..._

Aku memukulkan bantalan sofa tepat ke wajahnya dengan pelan. Tentu saja. Aku tidak berniat menyakitinya. Aku hanya merasa kesal dengan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa benar bahwa seharusnya aku sudah mati sejak kejadian di depan kedai es krim itu?" Aku penasaran dengan hal yang satu ini. kalau memang umurku telah habis pada saat itu, seharusnya aku sudah mati. Tapi toh nyatanya aku masih hidup dengan sehat sampai hari ini. bisa saja 'kan dia salah melihat jadwal kematianku.

"Aku tidak pernah salah, Nona. Jadwal kematian secara otomatis tertulis di agendaku setiap harinya. Dan untuk menghindari kesalahan, sayapku lah yang mengepak dengan sendirinya membawaku ke tempat dimana aku harus mnejemput roh orang yang baru saja meninggal," sahutnya tenang.

"Hei kau membaca pikiranku lagi." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku karena kesal pada Sasuke. Dia selalu saja bisa tau dengan mudah apa yang tengah ku pikirkan. Itu tidak adil 'kan?

"Hn." Dan dia hanya membalas dengan kata 'Hn' yang tak ku mengerti maksudnya itu. Haaah, apa semua jenis malaikat kematian itu selalu menyebalkan seperti ini?

"Lalu, penjelasan apa yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku mengenai diriku yang seharusnya–" Glek.. aku meneguk liurku sendiri. Rasanya aneh juga membicarakan tentang kematian diri sendiri dengan orang lain. Ditambah lagi bahwa orang lain itu adalah seorang malaikat kematian yang setiap harinya selalu menyuruhmu mati. "–mati?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu," sahutnya datar. "Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi semenjak aku bertugas menjadi malaikat kematian."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Apa maksudnya dengan tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi, hanya aku manusia yang mengalami nasib seperti ini? hanya aku yang hidupnya tergantung diantara kematian. Dan sekarang malah harus terjebak dengan malaikat kematian yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Sakura!"

"Jangan seenaknya kamu baca pikiranku, Bodoh!" Aku kembali menimpuk mukanya dengan bantalan sofa. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Dengarkan aku! Aku juga tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi kepadamu, tapi percayalah bahwa dengan melawan takdir itu tidak baik. Apalagi itu takdir kematianmu sendiri."

"Memangnya ini kemauanku melawan kematianku sendiri, ha?" Aku menyanggah ucapannya keras.

"Ini mungkin hanya asumsiku saja. Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menahanmu untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini. mungkin seperti sebuah keinginan yang belum tercapai." Oke, kali ini penjelasannya cukup masuk akal meski itu hanya pendapatnya saja. "Jadi, apa kau mempunyai sebuah keinginan yang sangat ingin kau dapatkan bahkan mungkin pernah terpikir bahwa kau harus dapatkan sebelum akhirnya kau mati?" tanyanya lagi dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

"Emm... tentu saja ada banyak. Aku masih ingin bersekolah sampai lulus. Lalu kuliah bersama Ino di luar negeri. Lalu menjadi dokter yang terkenal. Setelah itu aku ingin menikah dan punya dua orang anak yang lucu-lucu. Kemudian aku tua dan mati diatas ranjang yang hangat ditemani anak serta cucuku. Hihihi..." aku terkikik geli saat membicarakan keinginanku. Ya, tentu saja semua orang menginginkan hidup bahagia yang seperti itu, bukan?

Ku dengar sasuke mendesah panjang. "Satu saja, Sakura!" ucapnya seraya menatapku malas.

"Satu? Tapi aku kan menginginkan semuanya terjadi dalam hidupku, Sasuke." Aku memasang wajah memelas seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen kepada orangtuanya.

"Sakura, ini tentang kematian. Bukan candaan!" Sasuke memegang kedua bahuku dengan erat. Onyx yang hitam kelam itu memandangiku dengan tajam, seolah hendak mencari sesuatu dalam emerald milikku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hanya jawaban itulah yang ku berikan setelah sebelumnya aku terjebak dalam diam. Jujur saja, dipandangi dengan seksama oleh Sasuke seperti ini membuatku merasa terbius akan pesonanya.

"Kalau seandainya, kau diberi kesampatan untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum kau mati. Hal apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pikirkan dengan betul-betul, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan tegas.

Aku terdiam memikirkan jawaban akan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Apa? Aku harus menjawab apa? Jujur saja, aku punya segudang keinginan yang masih ingin ku capai sebelum aku ke surga nanti. Tapi, seperti kata Sasuke tadi, jika pada kesempatan itu aku hanya harus memilih mewujudkan satu keinginan terakhirku, aku harus memilih yang mana? Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan satu keinginan terbesar di hidupku selama ini. Dan mengingatnya, membuatku menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Aku menutupi mukaku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Rasanya sangat malu jika harus ku beritahu kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa keinginanmu itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi masih dengan nada serius.

"Tapi, kau janji tidak akan mentertawakanku setelah mendengarnya?" tanyaku balik, berusaha membuat satu perjanjian dengannya. Karena ku tahu ini sangat konyol dan Sasuke pasti akan mengataiku bodoh lagi.

"Hn, aku berjanji."

"I-itu... aku ingin–" Ragu aku untuk mengatakannya. Tapi aku memejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha kuat untuk mengatakannya kepada Sasuke. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ini menyangkut masalah hidup dan matiku. "–ingin.. Emh... ci-ciuman pertama.."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

Lama Sasuke terdiam. Aku membuka kembali dua iris viridianku, ku lihat Sasuke tengah memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ku artikan.

"Aku salah telah menilaimu bodoh selama ini," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. A-apa itu tadi? Apa dia baru saja memujiku?

"Be-benarkah?" ucapku seraya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar. Sepertinya ia sudah sadar kalau selama ini ia salah menilaiku. Ya, baguslah kalau dia sudah sadar. Aku memang tidak bodoh.

"Ternyata kau bukan hanya bodoh, tapi kau juga seorang maniak film drama romantis yang begitu amat sangat bodohnya," ucapnya sarkastik dengan menekan di bagian kata _amat sangat bodoh_.

"Ha?" Aku langsung kembali menampilkan raut wajah horor. Betapa tidak, dia mengataiku bodoh lagi. bahkan lebih parah, kali ini dia juga menambahkan kata maniak film drama. Oke, sepertinya aku harus mencari referensi tentang kiat-kiat cara membunuh malaikat kematian yang jitu dan terbukti ampuh.

"Kau melawan takdir kematianmu sendiri hanya karena ingin mendapatkan sebuah ciuman? Apa lagi namanya itu kalau bukan maniak film drama yang kelewat sangat bodoh," ucap Sasuke lagi sembari memandangku dengan tatapan remeh. Jujur saja, ini membuatku semakin merasa _drop_.

"Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? aku benar-benar sangat ingin merasakan ciuman pertamaku. Aku ingin ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang ku cintai. Aku juga mau ciuman pertamaku itu juga menjadi ciuman pertama bagi cowok itu nanti." Aku berkata seraya memeluk bantalan sofa. Kalau sudah memikirkan mengenai keinginanku tersebut, rasanya segala emosi lain jadi terlupakan.

Ku lihat Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "_Oke_, jadi sekarang kita tidak hanya membuat seseorang mau menciummu, tapi kita juga harus mencari seseorang tersebut yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu," ucap Sasuke pelan seraya menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Kau berkata seolah aku manusia yang tidak layak dicium," sahutku kesal mendengar penuturan dia tadi. Sasuke hanya menatapku cuek seolah apa yang baru saja ku katakan itu adalah kebenaran nyata yang mutlak dan tak dapat dibantah. Oh, sungguh malang hidupku.

"Itulah nasibmu," ucapnya santai yang membuatku makin kesal kepada malaikat kematian tidak tau diri itu.

"_Well_, terserah kau saja." Akhirnya aku mengalah, karena sadar bahwa berdebat dengan Sasuke hanya akan membuatku makin kesal saja. "Aku mau mandi. Awas kalau kau mengintip!" lanjutku seraya bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kamarku.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik mengintip cewek maniak yang berdada rata," gumam Sasuke pelan.

_Brraaaak..._

Aku melempar bantalan sofa yang masih ku pegang kepadanya. "Aku dengar itu, Tuan penguntit!"

Oh, Tuhan... apa aku bisa melewati hari-hariku berikutnya bersama malaikat yang menyebalkan seperti dia?

oOo

"Sakura?" Aku terkejut mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil namaku barusan. Dan ternyata...

"Sa..Sasori-_senpai_?" Wah, mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga di sore hari ini bisa bertemu dengan _senpai_ yang sangat ku puja-puja di perpustakaan kota tak jauh dari rumahku.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya lagi seraya berjalan menghampiriku.

"Hanya sedang mencari referensi tentang sesuatu yang menarik," ucapku berusaha santai seraya tersenyum manis.

"Cara Mengusir Malaikat Maut. Ehm... referensi itu yang kau sebut menarik?" tanya Sasori lagi setelah sebelumnya membaca judul buku yang sedang ku baca.

Aku terkejut dan langsung ku tutup buku yang sedari tadi ku baca itu. Aku menaruhnya secara asal di rak buku. "Hehehe... Ya, begitulah. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau mistis," sahutku pelan, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat biasa-biasa saja. _Well_, tidak mungkin aku menceritakan soal malaikat kematian yang tengah menghantui hidupku saat ini kepada Sasori-_senpai_. Bisa-bisa dia tidak hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang maniak yang bodoh. Tapi bahkan lebih parah kalau dia mengira aku sudah gila.

"Oh, begitu... Lalu apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan membaca? Maaf kalau kedatanganku mengganggumu." Sasori berkata seraya tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Astaga, dia benar-benar imut. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak! Aku sudah selesai membacanya. Dan.. ehm, _Senpai_ sama sekali tidak menggangguku." Aku gugup. Oh, Tuhan... semoga aku tidak terlihat aneh di depan Sasori-_senpai_ saat ini.

"Kebetulan sekali. Bagaimana kita minum dulu di cafe sebelah?" tawar Sasori yang makin membuatku merasa melayang.

"Ehm.. gimana ya?" Aku memasang mimik wajah yang seolah sedang berpikir. Padahal kalian tau sendiri kalau jawabanku sudah pasti iya dan tak akan menolak. Tapi, jual mahal sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Aku yang traktir deh. Mau ya?" desak Sasori-_senpai_ lagi melihatku yang sedang berpikir. Hazelnya berkilat penuh harap.

"Ehm.. boleh deh." Aku tersenyum manis dan berusaha agar tetap terlihat normal. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan keinginanku untuk berteriak 'Horeee... Aku diajak ke cafe oleh Sasori-_senpai_.' Gila.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas-tugasmu?" tanya Sasori membuka percakapan diantara kami setelah berada di cafe yang terasa nyaman.

"Membosankan. Apalagi tugas fisika," jawabku pelan yang disambut dengan gelak tawa kecil dari lawan bicaraku.

"_Well_, fisika memang cukup susah dan membosankan," ucapnya mendukung argumentasiku.

"Yah, begitulah..." Aku meminum sedikit jus jeruk pesananku. "Sasori-_senpai_ sendiri, bagaimana dengan kegiatan basketnya? Ku dengar, tim basket sekolah akan segera tournament di Suna," lanjutku lagi. Sebenarnya Sasori cukup hebat dalam bermain basket. Ia bahkan masuk dalam tim inti basket di _Konoha High School_.

"Kau tau itu? Yah, beberapa hari lagi kami memang akan tournament di Suna. Karena itulah, akhir-akhir ini latihannya jadi semakin di galakkan." Sasori mencomot kentang goreng pesanannya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menonton pertandingan _senpai_–" Ya, aku ingin bisa menyaksikannya. Tapi, apa umurku bisa sampai pada saat itu? "–Tapi sepertinya Suna terlalu jauh dan orangtuaku juga tidak mungkin mau memberiku ijin," lanjutku lagi.

Sasori tersenyum kecil seraya memandangku lembut. "Kau memberiku semangat seperti ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup, Sakura."

"Hehee.." aku menyengir kecil. Oh, Tuhan... kumohon panjangkan umurku agar aku bisa lebih lama lagi melihat senyuman pemuda di hadapanku ini.

.

.

"Boleh minta nomor ponselmu, Sakura?" ucap Sasori setelah ia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahku. Setelah dari cafe, Sasori memaksa untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Katanya sih, ia sekalian ingin tau tempat ku tinggal. Dan tentu saja aku girang bukan main. Lalu, sekarang pemuda tampan dengan iris hazel yang lembut itu meminta nomor ponselku. _Oh my god_, betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini.

"Ehm... boleh," sahutku pelan seraya menyerahkan ponsel milikku kepadanya.

Sasori menerima ponsel dariku, ia lalu menyimpan nomorku dan mengembalikan kembali ponsel berwarna silver itu kepadaku.

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Sasori-_senpai _tersenyum kepadaku. Ah, lihatlah! Betapa imutnya.

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih kepada _senpai_ karena telah mentraktirku dan mengantarkanku pulang," ucapku sedikit berbasa-basi. "Hehee... maaf kalau malah merepotkan _senpai_ begini."

"Tidak. Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Aku malah senang bisa menghabiskan sore ini bersamamu. Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan kata _senpai_ jika kita sedang di luar sekolah begini? Panggil saja aku Sasori tanpa pakai embel-embel _senpai_! _Oke_?"

Dapat ku rasakan pipiku memanas. Aku merona. Sasori senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Ah, ini benar-benar membuatku melayang. Ku rasa aku benar-benar rela jika harus mati setelah mendapat ciuman dari Sasori-_senpai_.

"Oke, Sasori-_kun_." Aku berkata dengan nada kikuk. Takut jika _senpai_ malah tidak menyukai jika aku lancang menambahkan suffiks -_kun_ pada namanya.

"Nah, begitu terdengar lebih bagus." Sasori tersenyum manis seraya mengelus pucuk kepalaku. "Ya sudah, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Sekarang masuklah!" perintahnya dengan lembut.

Aku menuruti perintah Sasori. Aku keluar dari mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan terlebih dahulu. Huaaah... aku sangat senang sekali.

_Kriiieet..._

"Jadi, pemuda itu adalah orang yang kau mau?"

Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke langsung menyambutku saat aku baru saja membuka pintu kamar. Aku diam tak menyahutinya. Aku menaruh tas kecilku di atas meja lalu duduk di atas sofa seraya memainkan ponsel milikku.

"Jawab, Bodoh! Atau kau mau aku membaca pikiranmu lagi?"

"Jangan! Awas kalau kau berani membaca pikiranku lagi," ancamku yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu jawab! Aku tidak suka dibuat penasaran."

"Iya.. iya!" Aku mengalah. "Entahlah. Mungkin saja iya atau mungkin saja tidak. Tapi kalau memang harus jujur, aku ingin Sasori-_senpai_ yang menciumku," ucapku dengan nada riang seraya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan berbinar, seolah ada muka Sasori yang terlukis disana.

"Dasar maniak," gumam Sasuke pelan seraya memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan kata maniak!" Aku menggerutu kesal.

_Drrrrttt... Drrrrtttt..._

Ponsel yang ku pegang tiba-tiba bergetar. Aku melihat ke arah layarnya. Hmmm.. rupanya ada satu pesan masuk baru. Aku membuka pesan tersebut dengan cepat.

_**From : Sasori-senpai**_

**Saku**_**-chan**_**, aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu saat kita sedang bersama tadi. Lusa adalah pesta ulang tahun Ino. Dia sahabatmu, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat kesana bersama?**

Aku terlonjak bahagia. Sasori mengajakku pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Ino. Wah, ini sungguh tawaran yang tak boleh disia-siakan. Aku segera membalas pesan dari Sasori dengan mengiyakan ajakannya.

Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan heran. "Pesan dari pria tadi, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Aku tersenyum jahil, "Mau tahu aja."

Sasuke memutar dua bola matanya dengan bosan.

_Drrrrttt... Drrrrrttt..._

Wah, Sasori-_senpai_ sudah membalas pesanku. Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku dari Sasuke ke ponsel kecilku.

_**From : Sasori-senpai**_

**Oke, kalau begitu nanti kamu akan ku jemput. **_**See you**_**, Saku-**_**chan**_**.**

Aku menaruh ponselku di atas meja kecil yang ada di kamarku. Aku terlalu senang untuk hari ini. Dan terimakasih kepada Ino. Karena pesta ulang tahunnya, aku bisa berduaan lagi dengan Sasori-_senpai_.

Eiitss... tunggu dulu! Kalau bicara tentang ulang tahun Ino, aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkan kado untuknya. _Oh no_, aku bahkan melupakan ulang tahun sahabatku sendiri. Malam ini aku harus membelinya. Tapi, dengan siapa? Tidak mungkin 'kan aku mengajak Ino untuk membeli kado ulang tahunnya sendiri? Tidak mungkin juga kalau aku harus mengajak Sasori-_senpai_, aku tidak mau merepotkannya lagi. Dan pilihan terakhirku jatuh pada ...

"Sasuke, temani aku ya malam ini?" rengekku pelan.

"Ha?" Sasuke menatapku heran.

"Temani aku membeli kado ulang tahun untuk sahabatku!" Aku memperjelas ajakanku sembari memasang tampang memohon yang ku tau ini tak akan berpengaruh.

"Tidak!" _See_! Dia menolak 'kan?

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau berjalan sendirian di malam hari," pintaku lagi pantang menyerah.

"Tapi jika aku yang menemanimu, tetap saja kau akan terlihat seperti berjalan sendirian."

Eh, benar juga. Hanya aku satu-satunya manusia yang dapat melihat Sasuke. Tapi masa bodohlah, setidaknya aku tau bahwa aku tak sendiri.

"_Well_, kau memang benar. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku harus benar-benar berjalan sendiri." Aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meyakinkan. Ku lihat onyx miliknya akhirnya menatapku dengan tatapan _'Oke, aku kalah.'_

"Terserah kau sajalah." _See_! Akhirnya aku berhasil membujuknya.

"Oke, setelah makan malam kita akan berangkat. Ku harap kau tidak akan kemana-kemana," ucapku seraya mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada Sasuke.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar. Ini sudah hampir waktu makan malam. dan seperti biasa, aku harus membantu _Okaa-san_ menyiapkan makan malam. Ku tinggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamar, dan ku harap ia tidak kabur pada malam nanti.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau tau barang yang diinginkan oleh perempuan kalau dia ulang tahun?" Aku menatap rak-rak yang memajang berbagai souvenir untuk ulang tahun yang cantik-cantik.

"Aku bukan perempuan, Bodoh. Seharusnya kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri." Sasuke menyahutiku dengan nada cuek.

"..."

Benar juga, ya. Dia kan bukan perempuan, jadi bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Aku mengambil sebuah boneka beruang putih kecil yang terlihat sangat lucu. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanyanya sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, andai saja mukamu sedikit lebih lucu seperti boneka ini." Aku menunjukkan boneka imut tadi ke hadapan Sasuke yang hanya di balas dengusan kesal oleh pria bersayap tersebut.

Aku terkikik geli melihat raut masam Sasuke. Beruntung keadaan toko sedang sepi pengunjung, sehingga tak perlu khawatir kalau nantinya ada yang menganggapku gila karena tertawa sendiri.

"Cepatlah!" desak Sasuke tidak sabaran. Sepertinya aku memang sudah terlalu lama di toko ini dan sama sekali belum memutuskan akan membeli apa.

"Aku bingung mau membeli apa, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Lalu dia menunjuk kearah rak yang menggantungi berbagai model gaun.

"Gaun lebih cocok untuk sahabatmu itu."

Ah, ide yang bagus. Ino sangat suka mengoleksi gaun-gaun. Dan sahabatku itu pastilah sangat senang kalau aku memberinya gaun.

"Kau memang pintar, Tuan malaikat."

"Tentu saja!" sahutnya menyombongkan diri. Ah, dia mengesalkan saja. Tapi untuk sementara, lebih baik ku pendam dulu emosiku. Aku harus segera memilih kado untuk Ino terlebih dahulu.

Setelah melihat-lihat berbagai model gaun, aku menjatuhkan pilihaku pada gaun cantik berwarna biru muda selutut. Gaunnya cukup simple, namun entah mengapa hal itulah yang membuatnya tampak sangat elegan. Ya, Ino pasti sangat menyukainya.

Setelah membayar gaunnya, aku pun berjalan pulang bersama Sasuke. Lalu entah pikiran apa yang mengusikku, aku tidak mengambil jalan pulang melainkan memutar ke sebuah taman terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya heran karena aku tidak mengambil jalan pulang.

"Ikuti dan lihat saja nanti!" ucapku tenang.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Seolah menikmati perjalanan malam yang ku tahu pastilah membuat Sasuke bosan. Tapi, peduli amat! Aku sedang ingin refresing dulu.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, kami pun sampai di taman yang ku maksud. Keadaan taman begitu sunyi karena sama sekali tidak ada pengunjung. Hanya beberapa lampu kecil yang dipasang di berbagai sudut taman lah yang membuatnya nampak tidak terlalu gelap.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari," ucapku seraya berlarian menuju pinggiran taman yang dibatasi oleh pagar pembatas. Sedangkan, di luar pagar pembatas tersebut tanahnya menjorok kearah bawah. Ya, hal itu disebabkan letak taman berada di daerah yang lebih tinggi dari daerah sekitar. Sehingga sejauh mata memandang, kota Konoha terlihat kecil dan nampak indah dengan ribuan lampu-lampu. Ah, cantik sekali.

Aku memandang Sasuke yang juga memandang kagum pada pemandangan di depan. Harus ku akui, terlepas dari sifatnya yang menyebalkan, dia juga sangat tampan. Kulit wajahnya putih bersih seperti porselen. Helai rambut hitam ravennya yang sedikit berkibar karena tertiup angin malam, membuatnya nampak semakin rupawan saja.

Ah, tidak! Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan. Aku segera mengenyahkan pikiran yang ku anggap konyol barusan. Dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan kota saja. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran demikian. Aku harus sadar kalau dia tak lebih dari makhluk berbahaya yang begitu sangat menginginkan kematianku. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Setiap kecil dulu, kalau aku sedang kesal, aku selalu datang ke taman ini dan meneriakkan hal yang membuatku kesal disini," ujarku pelan yang ku tahu tak akan di sahuti oleh Sasuke. "Aku selalu menganggap, semua masalahku akan hilang kalau aku meneriakkannya dengan keras," sambungku lagi. Ku lirik Sasuke yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. "Tapi aku tahu kalau itu salah." Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kebodohanku sendiri sewaktu kecil dulu.

Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepalaku. Aku terkejut menatapnya. Kami berada sangat dekat. Aku cukup terpesona akan kilau onyx yang entah mengapa selalu menatap tajam. Ku pikir dia akan mengatakan sepatah kata untukku. Tapi aku salah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke berbalik dan kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tak jauh dari posisi kami sekarang.

Aku mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. Entah mengapa, aku sangat ingin tau tentang apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa," ucap Sasuke pelan pada akhirnya. Aku memandangnya dengan bingung. Kata-katanya terasa amat ambigu bagiku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku tak mengerti perasaan manusia. Karena aku bukan manusia. Selama ini aku hanya hidup sendiri dan selalu menjalankan tugasku setiap waktu sebagai malaikat kematian. Kamu sendiri adalah makhluk pertama yang bisa ku ajak bicara seperti sekarang ini. Jadi aku tak tau harus berkata apa kepadamu," terangnya yang membuatku sedikit mengerti akan maksudnya.

Jadi selama ini dia hanya hidup sendiri? Kasihan sekali. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika aku lah yang ditakdirkan menjadi malaikat kematian seperti Sasuke. Hidup sendiri dengan bekerja di tiap harinya mencabut nyawa banyak manusia di dunia ini. Benar-benar tragis.

"Sasuke..." panggilku pelan. Ku lihat Sasuke menoleh kepadaku, "Maafkan aku!" ucapku lagi.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. "Apa kau mengasihani aku?" sambung Sasuke lagi.

Aku sontak memandang Sasuke dengan rasa terkejut. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku tak mau dia salah paham kepadaku.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Sudahlah, aku mengerti maksudmu, kok. Aku sudah biasa dengan hidupku seperti ini. Dan aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain pasrah menjalaninya." Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepalaku pelan.

Aku merasa nyaman. Tatapan onyx yang biasanya berkilat angkuh itu kini memandangku dengan pandangan hangat. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Sakura, ini sudah terlalu malam. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang!" ucap Sasuke yang segera menyadarkanku tentang situasi.

"Iya," sahutku pelan seraya mengemasi belanjaanku.

Saat aku akan melangkah meninggalkan taman, tanpa disangka Sasuke menggenggam tangan kananku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan keraguan.

"Tenang saja! Ini sudah malam, tidak akan ada orang di jalanan komplek," sahutnya pelan seolah mengerti akan apa yang tengah ku pikirkan.

"I-iya.."

Dan malam itu kami pun berjalan beriringan dengan bergandengan tangan. Entah kenapa, sosok Sasuke terlihat begitu menawan dari yang biasanya di mataku pada malam ini.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N : **Udah panjang belom nih? T_T ini dua chap udah saya gabung lho :'( hehe.. eh gimana Sasuke di sini? Cute gak? Wkwk *dichidori* sebisanya saya buat Sasuke tampak manis namun tidak berkesan OOC, yah tapi maaf deh kalau masih keliatan OOC.. heheeee..

Yosh seperti biasa, kalau ada kritik, saran serta pendapat.. silahkan dicurahkan pada kotak review di bawah.. ;) sekedar salam senyum sapa pun juga boleh.. :* :*

Oke, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya yah~~

Pelaihari, 19 Mei 2013

Salam hangat selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
